Busted
by Moony3003
Summary: Roger's plans on getting wasted disappear when he catches Steve in a compromising situation. Rated M. Slash. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer:** American Dad does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><span>Warning:<span> Story contains explicit content. Slash (male/male). Roger/Steve pairing. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>AN: First American Dad story.

* * *

><p><span>Busted<span>

The night was clear and the house was silent. A plume of smoke billowed high into the air, filling the attic with a delicate white mist before it seeped free out through the open window. The dull light from the lamp across the room made him squint as he tried to watch the next plume of smoke through watering eyes and he held his breath, waiting for it to kick in.

The red neon numbers on the digital clock clicked over to read 3:25am. It was his second joint but an hour had already passed and as of yet, he didn't feel a thing. An irritated grunt sounded through the attic and the remaining joint was thrown away in disgust. It hit the wall, floated to the ground and rolled into a spilled puddle of vodka. The end sizzled like a doused match, the sound filling the room but going ignored.

Remembering the bottle of red wine in the fridge downstairs, Roger forgot about attempting to get high and opted for getting plastered instead. The trip down the hallway was uneventful until Roger turned the corner and saw a faint light flowing through from underneath Steve's bedroom door. It wasn't news to him that the kid was strange. The things keeping the youngest Smith awake were most likely homework or some geeky online game he played with his friends.

At the thought of them Roger rolled his eyes, thinking that both of them were a complete waste of time. There were more important things that Steve could be doing with his time; like getting hammered at a high school party and slipping down a dark, dirty hole or trying to legalise marriage to body parts so he wouldn't have to be alone forever.

Deciding to leave him to his nerdiness Roger continued walking passed the closed door without any hesitations but at the top of the stairs, he froze as a low groan floated through his ears. Roger's eyes widened and he turned his head in the direction the sound came from; Steve's bedroom.

The noise sparked a rising curiosity in Roger's mind and as an indistinct smile spread across his grey face, he waddled towards the closed bedroom door. Long fingered hands pressed against the smooth wooden surface and he pushed the side of his head against it, wanting to know if he had heard correctly.

Within a few, short seconds, he was proven right as the sound was repeated, the throaty vibration sending pinpricks of excitement through his body. The alien's breathing deepened and the palms of his hands turned sweaty from the rapid stimulation the noise provided.

The guttural moan sounded again and Roger's interest boiled over. He had to know what he was missing out on. The right hand slid down silently against the wood, landing softly on the round, brass knob. It was cold to the touch, evaporating the beads of sweat soaking his palm.

With more care than he usually gave, Roger opened the door slowly, stopping when the gap was big enough for him to peek into the room and see everything inside clearly. Roger released the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding as the scene startled him, turning his eyes impossibly wide.

The blankets were bunched at the end of the bed and a pedestal fan sat in the corner, blasting away on high. Orange cotton pyjama's littered the carpeted floor along with a plain white shirt that looked wet. Steve was in the centre of the bed, flat on his back and naked. Roger's eyes landed on the lithe body and his mouth fell open at the beautiful sight. Steve's legs were hitched up and spread wide, his right hand squeezing his swollen member while three fingers on his left hand invaded his bottom.

Desire pooled throughout Roger's body as he continued to watch. Admiration filled his eyes as they wondered over Steve's developing sixteen year old body. The long legs had toned, evident by the contracting muscle with each probe inside his body. A fiery bush of red pubic hair surrounded the hard dick which was a surprisingly pleasing sight. And the stomach was flat with the chest muscles starting to become defined.

Roger's confidence rose with each moment he continued to stare and as the desire boiled over; he slinked inside the bedroom and closed the door, all without interrupting Steve. Only he heard the soft click of the metallic lock and as he leaned against the door, with his hands trapped behind his back, he smiled. The gesture turned deviant as he stepped forward and leaped onto the bed with the odd gracefulness of a cat.

The dip in the bed was noticed and it startled Steve. "Roger!" he exclaimed loudly. "What are you doing?! Get out!"

"Calm down!" snapped Roger, slapping the boy on the cheek with an open hand. "Do you want your father to come in here and find us in this intriguing yet compromising position? No, then lie back down and shut up."

Steve felt the sting of both the slap and the alien's words as the initial shock wore off. With widened eyes, Steve laid back down, covering himself with his hand and slowly lowering his legs but they didn't get far as Roger reached out and held them in place.

"Not just yet, Steve," purred Roger.

Steve looked at him with wide eyes and a questioning expression. "W-What are you doing?"

The uncertainty in Steve's voice made Roger chuckle softly. The boy was in for one hell of a surprise especially since he knew that Steve was still a virgin and hadn't even made it to second base with a girl yet. In a small way it was pathetic but in another it was Roger's perfect opportunity to give the boy his first special moment, even if it was with a non-human.

"Just gonna help you relax buddy, don't worry about it," whispered Roger, leaning over him slightly.

Steve opened his mouth to speak but Roger denied him the chance by pressing one of his long fingers against the teenagers' mouth. It was all that was needed to make Steve fall back against the pillow although his posture was evidently rigid as though he were scared about what was going to happen next.

The alien's long fingered hands ran down the bare legs and as he did so he slid against the bed so he lay on his stomach. Roger's hands then slid down each inner thigh, one stopping near the centre while the other wrapped around Steve's cock. Instantly, Steve's hips bucked at the intimate touch and a strangled noise in his throat which seemed to choke him up a little. Roger delighted in the sound, thinking it was almost like music to his ears. To hear more of the same, he continued his ministrations.

The hand around Steve's cock tightened before he started stroking eagerly. The engorged organ hardened further, making the skin appear tight and shiny and Roger pumped faster, wanting the same response again. He stole a quick look at Steve's face, noticing that the teenager was wet with beads of sweat covering his forehead, some of them rolling down to the back of his neck, the pedestal fan doing little to cool him.

Within seconds, he was rewarded with a deep, guttural moan and the tensing of Steve's face that told him the boy was close. Roger felt his own excitement level rise and he decided that Steve was ready for more. He wasn't ready for the boy to come now and ruin everything he had in mind.

Roger slowly caressed Steve's thigh and continued until underneath his smooth balls. With an impatient noise, he encouraged Steve's legs wider to give him better access. Roger's hand then effortlessly fit into the space provided and easily, he slipped one of his long fingers into Steve's already stretched hole.

The entrance was slick and the heat sent pleasurable shivers up Roger's spine. After only a couple seconds inside, he added a second finger and scissored upwards, as far as he could go. The middle digit hit something solid that caused Steve to lift his hips, arch his back and scream out in ecstasy.

Momentarily, Roger's strokes ceased, fearing they'd been heard but the only sounds were the impatient, lust filled groans of the writhing teenager on the bed. Unable to wait, Steve laid flat on the bed again and he began rocking his hips downwards, impaling himself on Roger's fingers.

"Want more, do ya?" asked Roger with enthusiasm.

Steve only gave wordless nod as he stretched both arms above his head and grabbed the headboard, all fingers turning stark white from the pressure. Inwardly, Roger chuckled, knowing that he had more in store for Steve and that he wouldn't last long from the next thing if this was how he reacted already.

In one fluid motion Roger released his grip on Steve's cock and bowed his head down, taking the upright organ in his mouth. In reaction, one of Steve's arm flew down on the bed and hit it hard before his fingers clawed at the damp mattress sheet beneath him. Roger's head bobbed up and down, much to Steve's delight and with his free hand, he gathered up Steve's balls and rolled them around gently before squeezing once.

"Ro-Roger... I- I'm gonna..."

Steve's sentence trailed off into something incomprehensible although Roger still knew what Steve was going to say and it delighted him more than words could express. At knowing the end was in sight, Roger worked his mouth harder, slipping the throbbing member all the way down his throat and he moved his fingers rapidly, each stroke hitting the prostrate.

Steve cried out again and his fingers began to quiver from his efforts of gripping the sheet too tightly, but he held on, enjoying the feel of Roger's hot mouth too much. Roger's excitement boiled over and his body moved against the bed in time with Steve's, the friction feeling amazing.

At a final lick of Roger's long tongue, the last cry ripped from Steve's mouth as he reached his end. Roger anticipated the release and didn't have to wait long for the gushes of hot white liquid that streamed into his mouth. Easily, he swallowed it, tasting a slight bitterness that he craved.

As Steve's orgasm subsided, Roger let go of the balls, removed his fingers from the teenagers' hole and released the now flaccid cock from his mouth. Without a word, Roger hopped off the bed and headed towards the door, his mind filled with all the dirty things he could do next time.

"R-Roger?" asked Steve unsurely. "Should I...? Do you want me to...?"

Roger turned around to see Steve still naked and kneeling on the bed, looking at him with an tentative expression. "Steve," said Roger, with an air of impatience. "I have no human genitalia and even if you could assist me in getting off, you wouldn't be very good at it."

"You could teach me..." said Steve, face falling with each word.

"Oh, Steven," said Roger, placing a hand on his chest as he approached him. "Maybe one day. I know you're a fast learner but there is... too much to teach you." Roger paused and placed his other hand on the side of Steve's thigh, the warm skin sending tingles up his arm. "Technically you're still a virgin and I won't be the one who takes it from you completely. There'll be others, Steve. Human ones."

Roger turned and headed towards the door again but it seemed Steve wasn't finished. "But... no one will be able to do oral as well as you."

"Well... no, that's true," agreed Roger. "I am the best. Too bad humans are made with a gag reflex. You'd all be so much happier without one."

The alien gripped the round knob and opened the door. "But Roger..."

"Listen, Steve," said Roger, the impatience back in his voice. "I'm just upstairs. You want some fun, call me."

Roger left, closing the door behind him and Steve fell back against his bed, grateful for the fan in the corner which was finally helping in cooling him down. A creak across the room caught Steve's attention and he lifted himself up onto his elbows to see. Roger's head poked through the space and looked straight at him, a determined expression across his face.

"Seriously, Steve, call me," said Roger, before disappearing again.

Steve held his breath and listened to the small pattering of footsteps that went down the hallway and once gone, he sighed and stared up the ceiling while running his fingers over his bare stomach. The small touch tickled and he allowed all the sensations and memories of what Roger did to return and when they did, he felt his body respond quickly.

A knowing smile graced Steve's face. He would call Roger again and it was going to be sooner than the alien expected. Steve rolled off the bed and he grabbed the bed sheet on his way to the door, wrapping it around his waist. He headed towards the attic, knowing that this was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
